


From a 1000 Year Friendship to a Lifetime Together

by EtherVoid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, wholesome I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherVoid/pseuds/EtherVoid
Summary: A friend comes to visit another like always. Except this time it’s a bit different.
Relationships: Regirock/Regice
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Opening

Regirock and Regice have been friends for over 1,000 years. Ever since they met, they both really liked each other but they were both too scared to admit it.

Regirock was quite tall for his species, towering at a solid 6’ flat. He was extremely shy around anyone he didn’t know and was very awkward around people in general. Regice was an inch shorter than Regirock and was a lot more social than he was.

Regirock was quietly sitting in the rocking chair in his living room reading a book when the doorbell rang. He set his book down and walked over to the door. He looked through the peek hole to see his friend Regice. He opened the door.

“Hey!” He said.

“Hey!” the Regice replied. Both of their moods brightened with that simple greeting.

“Why don’t you come on inside,” Regirock offered.”

“I’d love to!” Regice replied. Regirock moved out of the way so that Regice could step inside. Regirock shut the door behind him.

“I decided to spruce up the place a bit!” Regirock announced. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Regice said in awe, “it looks so cozy now!” He continued.

“Thank you!” Regirock smiled. “Need anything?” He asked.

“Not right now,” Regice said, “but thank you for offering!”

“Okay,” Regirock replied, “Did you come over to hang out or do you need something?”

“I just wanted to hang out and check up on you,” Regice replied. He had really wanted to tell Regirock about how much he liked him, but he didn’t feel comfortable.

“Oh, well yeah I’ve been doing good,” Regirock informed.

“Well, that’s always good to hear,” Regice said. He could feel himself getting light headed.

“So how are you do-“ Regirock turned around when he heard a loud thumping sound. “Regice are you okay?” Regirock rushed to the Regice who had fainted. Regirock immediately picked up the fallen Regice and set him on the couch. Regirock panicked and hadn’t had a clue on what to do. He immediately got a fan from the other room and brought it in. He turned it on and pointed it towards the Regice. Regirock put a hand to Regice’s chest and could still feel a heartbeat. The action made Regirock blush a little. Regirock turned his rocking chair to face towards the couch and sat there.

After about ten minutes, Regice woke up. He looked around and saw his friend Regirock coming towards him.

“What happened?” He asked. He felt the cold air blowing on him from the fan, enjoying the breeze.

“I don’t know,” Regirock replied. “One second you were fine and the next you were on the ground.”

“Oh,” Regice said.

“I think you just fainted,” Regirock theorized.

“Well, how long was I out for?”

“Only about 10 minutes or so.”

“Well should I get going?” Regice began to sit up before Regirock quickly stopped him.

“No, I think you should rest a bit.” Regirock replied. “Do you need anything?” He offered.

“Does the fan go more powerful than it’s going now?” Regice asked.

“Yeah, do you want me to turn it up?”

“That would be nice, as long as you won’t get cold.” Regirock walked over to the fan and turned it up.

“I’ll be okay. What matters right now is that you‘re okay.” Regirock said. Regice blushed a bit. “That being said,” Regice continued, “I think I might need my jacket, so I’ll get that real quick. If you need anything while I’m gone, just holler for me.”

Regirock went upstairs to his bedroom to grab his jacket. It was one of those thick black fluffy jackets with a vertical leather red stripe down the front center where the zipper was. He put on the jacket, zipped it up, and walked back down to where Regice was.

“I’m back,” Regirock said. “If you need anything I’ll be right here.” Regice looked up to see Regirock.

“Have I ever mentioned how cute you look with that jacket on?” Regice asked, blushing.

“No, but thanks for the complement!” Regirock blushed. “Can I tell you something?” Regirock moved out of the way of the fan while staying close to Regice.

“Sure,” Regice replied.

“Ever since we met, I’ve always had a special attraction to you. I thought at first it was because we had become friends, something I didn’t have a lot of back then, but thinking back on it, I hadn’t thought that way about anyone else. As the years went on my attraction only grew for you, but I had always been too scared to ask you, thinking you’d just reject me or something worse. I’ve always felt a special way about you. I now feel like I want to be more than friends with you. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. Do you love me too?” Regirock said.

“Well, to be honest, I’ve loved you since we met as well. I loved everything about you and I loved being your friend but I’ve always wanted our friendship to be more than it was. I was always scared to say something fearing you’d leave me for good,” Regice began to cry, “I love you so much and nothing can ever change that!” Regice and Regirock hugged, both crying into each other. They gave each other a moment to calm down.

Regirock moved a bit away from Regice, still holding him close. “Well, now that I know how you feel, I want you to know that I will never leave you no matter what. I love you so much and nothing will change that. I’ll always be by your side, Regice.” Regirock kissed Regice’s forehead.

“I will never leave you either. I love you so much, Regirock, and I will never stop loving you,” Regice leaned into Regirock to kiss him. Regirock happily accepted and leaned in. Both of them had shared their first kiss together. After a minute, they separated.

“I know this is kinda out of the blue, but can I move in with you?” Regice asked.

“Yes!” Regirock answered happily.

“Where should I sleep for tonight?” Regice asked.

“You can sleep with me tonight!”

“You mean in your bed?” Regice asked, “Where will you sleep?”

“My bed can fit both of us.” Regirock told him. Regice blushed heavily after realizing what Regirock had said. Seeing Regice blush made Regirock blush too.

“What sounds good for dinner?” Regirock asked.

“I don’t know, you pick.” Regice offered.

“How does Chinese sound?” Regirock asked.

“That sounds good.” Regice said. They looked over the menu and Regirock placed the order.

“Wanna do anything while we wait?” Regirock asked. 

“I know what we could do for a bit of that time!” Regice blushed.

“What?” Regirock asked. Regice gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Regirock hugged Regice close and kissed him back. After a short moment, they stopped.

“That felt so long and I loved it so much!” Regice beamed.

“Well, I love  _ you _ so much,” Regirock laughed, causing Regice to laugh too.

Just then the doorbell rang. “Well that was fast!” Regirock said as he went to answer the door.

After they had ate, they both went back to the living room. 

“Well,” Regirock yawned, “I’d usually go to bed after dinner because I usually have nothing to do, but now that I have you around, I don’t really know.”

“Are you considering doing me,” Regice winked. Regirock paused for a second before getting the joke.

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to it!” Regirock blushed. Regice blushed too.

“Well, I think we should both head to bed, if you catch my drift,” Regice said.

“Well in that case,” Regirock swept Regice off his feet bridal style and carried him up to his bedroom. Regirock laid Regice onto the bed and got on top of him. Regice and Regirock both blushed at their current position.

Regirock quickly gave Regice a peck on the lips. “So, who’s going first?”

“I thought you were just doing me,” Regice said.

“Well, you’re not the only one who needs to be done!” Regirock exclaimed. Regice blushed even more at the way he worded it.

“Well, I’ll let you claim me first and then I’ll return the favor.”

“Sounds good!” Regirock said. Regirock undressed himself in front of Regice, being sure to put on a show for him. He started off with his jacket and then to his shirt. Regice stared at Regirock’s abs in awe.

“You wanna feel,” Regirock asked, pointing to his abs. Regice didn’t answer verbally, he just blushed and sat up. He reached one of his arms out to touch his abs. They felt so muscular and firm which turned Regice on. Regice gave one of Regirock’s pecs a kiss, getting a moan from Regirock in response. Regice kissed Regirock’s pecs and abs for a while before stopping. Without warning, Regice pulled Regirock’s pants and boxers down revealing his cock. Regice stared at the cock for a bit, taking in it’s length.

“It’s so big,” Regice said.

“Thank you,” Regirock blushed. Regice began to suck his boyfriend’s dick, starting with the head. Regirock moaned at the feeling of Regice’s cold breath on his cock. Regice continued sucking, eventually deepthroating the whole thing. Regirock was impressed with Regice’s performance. Regirock grabbed the back of Regice’s head and began to thrust inside his throat.

Regice and Regirock both moaned loudly as Regirock shoved his cock deep into Regice’s throat. After around two minutes, he stopped and pulled his cock out of Regice’s mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Regirock said dominantly. Regice blushed at his tone as Regirock pulled Regice’s pants and boxers off of him, revealing Regice’s nearly equally sized cock.

“You’ve got a nice cock yourself,” Regirock praised, “you’re about the same size as me!”

“Thank you,” Regice blushed. With that, Regirock slowly lined up his cock to Regice’s hole.

“Can you go slow? It’s my first time,” Regice asked.

“Sure,” Regirock replied. “This’ll be my first time too!” Regirock exclaimed. “I was saving it for you.”

“Me too,” Regice laughed. With that, Regirock slowly entered Regice’s hole, causing him to groan in pain.

“Are you okay?” Regirock asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Regice said, “just slide it in slow and let me get adjusted.”

“Okay,” Regirock replied. He continued sliding in his cock, being very careful to move slowly as to not cause much pain. “It’s in now!” Regirock said. Regirock enjoyed the feeling of Regice’s cool yet tight ass on his cock.

After a minute, Regice felt ready. “You can start moving now if you want.”

With that permission, Regirock began fucking Regice slowly and to not hurt him. He wanted his boyfriend to only feel pleasure from the experience. Regice moaned out of pure pleasure with each thrust. Regirock decided to pick up the pace, making Regice moan louder. Regirock kept fucking him hard and fast until...

“Oh fuck,” Regice moaned, “hit me there again.” Regirock had found the g-spot. Regirock kept hitting Regice in said spot hard and fast, causing Regice to moan loudly in pure ecstasy. Regirock was moaning as well and was close to cumming.

“I’m gonna cum!” Regirock exclaimed.

“Cum inside me,” Regice moaned, “fill me up and make me yours!” Regice begged.

Regirock let out a final moan and pulled almost completely out just to ram his full length in once more and came deep inside Regice’s tight ass. Regice’s ass constricted around Regirock’s cock milking it of all of his cum.

Regirock leaned onto Regice while keeping his cock inside of Regice’s hole.

“You’ve got a nice ass,” Regirock whispered seductively in a deeper and huskier voice to Regice.

“And you’ve got a nice cock, big boy,” Regice whispered back in the same low tone. They kissed for a moment, both blushing at each other’s compliments. Their kiss was passionate and they moaned deeply during the kiss. They broke apart after a bit.

“So, you think I should pull out now?” Regirock asked in his normal voice.

“I guess,” Regice said, “I’m ready if you are.”

Regirock moved away from Regice, still keeping his cock inside. He quickly pulled out his cock and switched it for his tongue. Regice moaned as Regirock cleaned out his ass of the cum that was inside it.

When Regirock was finished, he moved on to sucking Regice’s cock. He started with the head and worked his way down to like Regice did to him. Regice moaned in pleasure as his cock was being sucked. After Regirock lubed up the cock enough with his saliva, he stopped.

“I think it’s about time you fuck my ass,” Regirock said while turning over to make his ass visible, causing Regice to blush. Regice quickly undressed before starting.

“I’m a bit nervous,” Regice said as he lined himself up.

“Don’t worry about it!” Regirock said, “just follow what I did and change it up according to what I say and do!”

“Okay,” Regice said before slowly moving his cock into Regirock’s hole.

Regirock let out a grunt.

“Do you need me to wait when I get it all in?” Regice asked.

“That would be great, yeah,” Regirock replied.

“If you want to get on your back, you can.” Regice offered as he slowly inched his way inside Regirock’s ass.

“I’ll be fine,” Regirock assured him.

“Let me know when you want me to start,” Regice said.

“Okay,” Regirock replied. A minute later he was ready, “you can go now.”

Regice slowly pounded Regirock’s ass. Regirock moaned in bliss as he felt Regice’s cold meaty dick slide in and out of him. As Regice picked up the pace, Regirock began leaning into Regice’s cock as he thrusted in and the reverse while the cock was moving outward, causing Regice and Regirock to both moan louder.

Regirock stopped leaning to let Regice find the g-spot. A few thrusts later he had found it.

“Hit me there again!” Regirock said. “Fuck that felt good,” Regirock moaned.

Regice hit the g-spot with pinpoint accuracy just like Regirock had done. Regice grabbed Regirock’s hips and thrusted harder and faster into Regirock’s ass by exaggerating the movements with the rocking of his ass.

“Oh yeah,” Regirock moaned, “k-keep doing that!” Regice kept fucking Regirock’s ass hard until he was on the verge of cumming.

“I’m about to cum!” Regice exclaimed.

“Make me yours, baby,” Regirock moaned, “cum inside of me,” he begged. “I’m gonna cum too.”

Just then after a final hard thrust, Regice came deep inside of Regirock’s hole and Regirock came on the bed below him. Regice let out a loud moan as he came. Regice leaned on top of Regirock to rest, keeping his dick deep inside.

“Oh my you fuck good!” Regirock praised. “Your cock is so good I love it.”

“Thank you,” Regice said. “You’ve got a really nice ass.” Both of them panted after their long night.

“Also I came on the bed a bit but I’ll get that cleaned later.” Regirock said.

“I’d say I want to clean it but I want to save tasting you cum for when I’m giving you a blowjob.”

“Okay! I’ll do that too.” Regirock replied, “not tonight though,” Regirock laughed.

Regice pushed himself off of Regirock. “Yeah, I’m way too tired for that tonight.” He quickly pulled out his cock and replaced it with his tongue like Regirock had done earlier.

Regirock moaned in pleasure from feeling Regice’s cold tongue in his ass. When Regice was finished, he pulled his tongue out of Regirock’s ass.

“I love how cold your tongue and dick feel in my ass. Also your ass felt so cold and I loved it!” Regirock praised.

“Thank you,” Regice said, “I love how warm your ass and mouth felt around my dick. Also I love how your dick felt in my ass,” Regice praised back.

“Thank you.”

“So, you wanna sleep now?” Regice asked.

“Let me put something on first,” Regirock said. He reached for his jacket and put it on. “Do I look cute?” He asked.

“Wait,” Regice said as he flipped the hood of the jacket over his head. “There!” Regice said proudly, “and yes, you do look cute! You always look cute!” Regice hugged him and Regirock hugged back.

“Thank you,” Regirock whispered.

“No problem,” Regice whispered back. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” Regirock whispered back. Regice put his hands behind Regirock’s head and kissed him. Regirock kissed him back. A few seconds later they broke apart again.

“Well, goodnight I guess,” Regice said as he lied down.

“Why do you seem so sad?” Regirock asked. “Here.”

Regice looked up and saw Regirock holding out his arms to embrace him. Regice accepted the embrace.

“Goodnight, cutie!” Regirock said.

“Goodnight, babe!” Regice blushed. Both of them lied down together. Regice had quickly fallen asleep once his head touched the pillow. Regirock blushed as he kissed Regice’s forehead lightly before falling asleep.


	2. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff

Regirock woke up with his arms still wrapped around Regice. Regirock tried to carefully move Regice’s arms so he could leave to get ready for the morning. Once he was successfully out of bed, he took off his jacket and laid it next to Regice to wake up to. He debated kissing his forehead but had decided against it considering it would probably wake him up. Regirock left the room to get ready.

Regice slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that Regirock was gone, but his jacket was there in his arms. He pulled his boyfriend’s jacket close to him, admiring the softness of the jacket and the light scent of Regirock still on it. Regice sat up in Regirock’s bed, still hugging the jacket. Regice assumed that Regirock was just getting ready and sat in the bed patiently waiting for his boyfriend to return.

A few minutes later, Regirock came back from the bathroom. “Hey! You’re awake!”

“Oh, hey,” Regice replied.

“If you need to get ready, the bathroom is the first door on the left when you exit the bedroom,” Regirock explained.

“Thank you for letting me know!” Regice said. “Also,” Regice walked up to Regirock, “here’s your jacket,” Regice handed the jacket back to him before heading to the bathroom. Regirock blushed as Regice walked off, still naked from the night before. Regirock noticed he was naked as well and got dressed before heading downstairs to make breakfast. Regice came downstairs soon after Regirock did. 

“Sorry I’m wearing the same thing as yesterday,” Regice said, “I wasn’t necessarily planning to stay the night.”

“It’s all good!” Regirock replied. “I’m making breakfast, are you allergic to anything or are you on a diet or anything?” Regirock asked.

“No,” Regice said, “What are we having by the way?”

“Just bacon and eggs,” Regirock answered, “it’ll be a minute.”

“That sounds good,” Regice said.

“Thank you!” Regirock said, “If you don’t mind, could you set the table?”

“Sure, not a problem!” Regice exclaimed. Regice had an Idea and blushed a little. He set the table very carefully and made it all romantic looking. “Okay!”

“Right on time!” Regirock said. “Breakfast is ready!” Regirock made a plate of bacon and eggs for each of them. “Oooh! The table looks so fancy!” he praised as he carefully sat he two plates down on the table.

“Thank you!” Regice said. He pulled out a chair for Regirock and motioned to him.

“Why, thank you!” Regirock said. Regice didn’t respond verbally, he just blushed and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead before sitting down.

As they ate, they arranged how Regice would move in with Regirock. They decided that they’d both drive down to Regice’s place to get his important things like clothes after they ate and would get boxes to move the rest of his stuff later.

As they finished their breakfast, Regirock got his car keys from the counter. Regice pulled his car keys out of his pocket as well.

“You don’t want to ride with me?” Regirock asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

“Oh,” Regice said, “if I can ride with you then sure!” Regice put his keys back in his pocket. He quickly ran over to Regirock and hugged him.

“Okay!” Regirock said happily as they stopped hugging, “Come on!” With that, he left his house with Regice following close behind him.

As they both entered the car, Regirock began to start the car. “I’m so happy that we’re finally together after all this time,” Regirock said.

“Me too babe,” Regice said. As Regirock was blushing from Regice’s response, Regice quickly kissed him on the head. Regirock let Regice kiss him for a second or so before he turned to face Regice, put his arms around him, and kissed him.


End file.
